Be Mine
by Prytania
Summary: DHr. The words can be menacing when taken literally.
1. Chapter 1

**Be Mine**

by Prytania

Chapter 1 - "Be Mine"

Summary: Valentine's Day fic. Semi-dark.

Pairing: DMHG

* * *

Parvati shook her friend even harder. Hermione proved to be a very heavy sleeper.

"Hermione, wake up!"

"Oh, this is so exciting," squealed Lavender. "For the seven years that I've known her, this has never happened before!"

"I know. But first she has to wake up. Get up, Hermione…McGonagall's threatening to take your badge away!"

"WHAT!" Hermione nearly jumped out of bed.

Parvati and Lavender laughed.

"That was a good one Vati. I should have thought of that."

To say that Hermione was angry was a bit of an understatement. "Well," she huffed. "If this is just another one of your deranged jokes, please leave me out of it. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Hermione, wait," said Parvati.

"Yeah, look what we found next to your bed." Lavender pushed a tiny box into her friend's hands. It was a present wrapped in brown paper and tied perfectly with a scarlet ribbon.

"What's this?" Hermione asked.

"A gift!" said Parvati.

"I think you've got yourself an admirer," teased her blonde friend.

They both jumped onto Hermione's bed.

"Open it."

"I don't know…."

"Oh, c'mon. What's the harm?"

"Well, firstly, it's not my birthday and it's a bit of a late Christmas gift, don't you think?"

"Hermione! It's St. Valentine's Day!" Her friends looked scandalized.

"Oh," said Hermione. Never once did she receive anything even remotely romantic on this day. The fact that someone even thought of her _like that_ blew her away.

"You guys, I don't think this is for me," Hermione said skeptically.

Lavender said, "What do you mean? Of course it's yours. It was on your side table after all."

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's probably for you or Parvati." She pushed the box to Parvati.

"Wait," Parvati replied. "Look. Your name is on it."

"Really?" Hermione said. "Oh, wow. Wait, how do I know this isn't some type of joke?"

"Hermione, just open it!"

They were right. It was ridiculous to think the gift was a trick.

Hermione looked at the box and saw her name written in a neat script. It was simple and thoughtful, but completely out of the blue. Reluctantly, she opened it and revealed a necklace enclosed within.

There was something about this necklace that seemed to hum when she opened it. The adornment was sparkling silver, and the heart shaped locket held engravings that made Hermione smile shyly.

"Be Mine"—it was simplicity at its finest. And it was the most special Hermione had ever felt in a very long time.

Her friend spoke. "How gorgeous!"

"That must have cost a fortune!" said the other.

"Who gave it?"

Hermione flipped the box over and shook it. "There's nothing. No card or anything."

"Oh, a mystery man! That's so romantic." Lavender sighed and laid her head on Hermione's pillow.

"Maybe he'll reveal himself to you later on today," giggled Parvati.

"You're so lucky. I'm jealous," said Lavender. "The only thing Seamus gave me was chocolates."

Hermione raise her eyebrows. "How would you know? I didn't see you down to the common room yet."

"Well, Seamus told Dean while they were in the common room after classes yesterday, but you know Seamus he's really not good at being inconspicuous, and Ginny overheard them. So Ginny told her friend Scarlett in passing, who later—"

"Never mind, Lav. Forget I asked." Hermione cringed.

"Anyways," said Parvati, smiling. "I think you should wear the necklace."

Hermione hastily shook her head. "Oh no. I couldn't wear something like that. I don't even know who it was from."

"Hermione. Look at it. Your admirer, who ever that bloke is, must've paid an arm and a leg for it," said Lavender. "And besides, it's really pretty."

"And how will you know who gave it to you if you never wear it? Your secret admirer might think you never received it, or think you don't like him!" exclaimed Parvati.

"How can I not like him if I don't even know who he is?" questioned Hermione.

Parvati just shrugged. "Go figure. But I still think you should wear it."

"Oh all right, but if this 'secret admirer' turns out to be someone I don't like and starts stalking me, I'll blame it all on you two," Hermione replied. "Now help me put this on."

When the necklace was around her and the clamp was closed tightly, Hermione turned to look at herself in the mirror. She smiled, seeing the mystifying gift that encircled her neck.

And through the mirror, gleaming ominously was the reflection of the words "Be Mine."

* * *

His dark eyes followed her every move from the moment she stepped into the Great Hall with a grin plastered on her glowing face. And as Hermione walked to her seat between two others, he couldn't miss the shinning silver hanging from her neck.

"Good morning, boys."

"Men, Hermione. How many times do we have to tell you? We are men," said Ron, who didn't notice bread crumbs loosely attached to the side of his lip.

"Right," Hermione replied sardonically.

"Morning, Herms," said Harry. "So are you doing anything special today?"

She beamed. "Well, not that I know of."

Ginny appeared at Harry's side kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He turned to face her. "Did you like it?"

"Loved it."

"Happy Valentine's Day." They proceeded in kissing one another gently.

Ron, who had been trying to ignore the pair, turned to Hermione. Something sparkling caught his eye.

"Where'd you get that," Ron pointed at the necklace.

"This? Actually—"

The roar of flapping wings halted the rest of their short-lived conversation. A note landed in the palm of her opened hand. Hermione couldn't help but smile. It read (in the same neat script as before):

_Five minutes, meet me at Beetley the Bodacious. _

Before she could think, Ron snatched it from her fingers and scanned the letter. "What's this?"

"Ron! That was private!" Hermione became red in the face.

Ron sniffed. "Don't get so upset over nothing."

He tossed the paper back to her. As it floated down to her bowl of cereal and landed in the milk, Hermione noticed that the wording was gone. Once the note touched the liquid, it disintegrated.

Her eyes bulged out of its sockets. This Valentine must have gone through so much trouble. He must have really liked her.

Parvati and Lavender, who had seen the whole ordeal and had constantly been taking cursory glances over to where Hermione sat, left their seats to be near their friend.

"So, what did it say?" squealed Lavender.

"Was it from him?" said Parvati.

"Him?" asked Ron. "Him who? That note was blank."

The two girls, in turn, gave him a blank stare.

The corners of Hermione's mouth lifted slyly, and she said, "I'll tell both of you later. Right now, I have somewhere to be."

She picked up her belongings and waved goodbye to her companions.

Harry and Ginny were too preoccupied with one another to say anything, Ron was busy wondering who _Him_ was, and Lavender and Parvati were having a wonderful field day with this newfound information.

* * *

The echo of her footsteps was the only sound heard throughout the second floor, left wing, first corridor to the right. She was alone; the other students were chit-chattering happily within the dining area.

Her feet stopped before an aged painting.

Beetley the Bodacious, a meek, timid man who shied away from strangers, was shivering behind the back of a lounge chair.

Hermione stood in anticipation for her "secret admirer." Although, hearing a familiar, sneering voice was not what she had been expecting.

"Hello Granger."

Hermione's back stiffened, but she did not do anything else to acknowledge his presence.

"Mudblood, turn around and stop ignoring your superiors," he said.

She faced Draco Malfoy, with his haughty demeanor and drawling voice. "Did you need something, Malfoy?"

Draco held the pretense of not hearing her. His eyes traveled downwards. "That's a very lovely necklace you're wearing."

Her eyes shifted in confusion. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really….Who gave you the necklace?"

"_That_ is none of your business."

He scowled. "Answer me."

"I don't know," Hermione blurted.

The smirk that appeared on Draco's face made Hermione feel like was going to be the next victim of a dangerous predator. She was shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, but stood tall to talk to him.

"Malfoy, leave me alone. I'm a bit preoccupied right now. I'm sure someone as 'superior' as you must have bigger and better things to do than bother a poor, defenseless Mudblood like me."

"Shut up."

She instantly quieted.

Draco slowly enclosed on her. "You're not in a position to be calling the shots here, _Hermione_." He took a step closer. "You are alone in corridor that no one is likely to pass for at least half an hour. Everyone is too busy trading either candy or saliva to even think of looking for you. Anything can happen in that time. I have the upper hand."

Hermione was speechless. In all the years she had known Malfoy, she had never taken any of his threats seriously, but there was something in his tone or the way his eyes glinted that caused Hermione to think again.

"Say something."

"You think you have an advantage over me? Says who, Malfoy? I can hex you before you can say 'Daddy.'"

Hermione was surprised when he did not take offence. He was gleeful, like a child who had received a new toy. "Tell me, Granger. What are you doing here, all by your lonesome? It's one of the happiest," (she seethed at his sarcasm), "days of the year."

"I'm waiting for someone. Now why don't you—"

"Who?" Draco interrupted.

Hermione was flabbergasted. "Someone."

"Be more specific."

"I'm waiting for the person that gave me this necklace. He sent me a note telling me to meet him in front of Beetley the Bodacious. But he's not here."

At this, Draco Malfoy grinned maliciously. "Are you sure, Granger?"

After seeing that same predatory look in his eyes, Hermione hesitated. "No. I'm not so sure anymore."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**Read carefully. Did you notice it? Next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Be Mine**

by Prytania

Chapter2 - "You're Mine"

Summary: Valentine's Day fic. Semi-dark.

Pairing: DMHG

* * *

"I'm glad you decided to meet me here, Hermione." The way Draco drawled out her name made her squirm in distress. 

It took a moment before Hermione could even say one word. Her mouth moved, nothing came out of it. Her fingers clenched, unclenched. Then, Hermione licked her lips, stood up a little straighter and defiantly accused, "You're lying."

"Granger, Granger." Draco shook his head in a mocking manner. "You really are naïve."

"What did you do with him? Knock him out and stick him in an empty classroom?" She couldn't—wouldn't—believe that Draco Malfoy had been so thoughtful as to give her a Valentine's gift.

Hermione was presently stomping angrily away from the prowler, when Draco grabbed both sides of her shoulders and pushed her back to where she was standing.

His gaze bore into Hermione's now fearful one. "Do I have to spell it out for you? For someone so smart, you're really stupid. _I_ gave you that necklace and _I_ told you to meet me here."

"No," she said. "No you couldn't."

Incredulously, Hermione backed up enough that Draco was no longer in any physical contact with her.

"I can't believe that you, somehow or another, snuck into the Gryffindor Girl's dormitories and placed that box next to my bed. And gave me this necklace, this very, very expensive necklace. And went through all the trouble to charm an insignificant note so that only I could read. Then you make me meet you in an empty corridor to talk to me alone!" Hermione was now in hysterics, pacing about. "I _don't_ believe it! I really don't. Draco Malfoy—_you_ of all people—fancy me?"

"If only you were so lucky," said Draco. At this, Hermione returned full attention.

Hermione was winded when he came nearer. She could feel each breath he exhaled and see the quick movements of his eyes. A hand left his side to play with the pendant on her chest.

"Just because I gave you this, does not mean I am fond of someone as lowly and dirty as you. Think of it more as…a sympathy gift. It's quite _enchanting_, isn't it?"

"You charmed this necklace," said Hermione accusingly.

"Yes, but there's much more to it than that."

"I don't care," she cried. "I don't want it anymore."

Hermione snatched the jewelry and tugged hard. It wouldn't budge. Panicked, she tugged harder, and harder, but it still would not let itself be removed. Soon, Hermione was yanking the chain so firmly that her skin became tender and red and raw.

Draco laid a hand on hers. "Stop."

Her hand forgot all notions of removing the jewelry and ceased movement.

Hermione's widened eyes locked with Draco's, but he was smirking.

"Do you know what Famulus Venom is?"

"I've never heard of it." She couldn't help answering; she never could.

"That's because it was outlawed nearly 300 years ago. It was forbidden to speak or even write of it." Hermione believed that Draco paused for dramatic effect, to instill more fear in her than she thought possible. "I only learned of it during the holiday break. I was looking through the Malfoy library, when I came across a book. Ascendancy, it was called. Pureblood wizards used it on Mudbloods like you as a way to keep them in line. It was written, whomever has Famulus Venom wrapped around their neck must follow all commands by the one that placed it there."

Hermione was at loss as to what to say, but when she did speak, it was not kind words. "Malfoy is this some sort of joke? Because I'm not laughing."

"Don't you see, Granger? Don't you see?"

He was so close to her that Hermione could see the fire in his eyes.

"You're mine."

Hermione backed away from him and pulled out her wand, which she had almost forgotten about. "Stop it Malfoy. Just stop! Whatever game you're trying to play, whatever joke you're trying to pull—STOP!"

Draco advanced on her as she took step by step backwards until she backed herself up against the painting. "This is no game, Hermione."

The tip of her vine wood wand was thrust against Draco's chest. Hermione knew that, with the right curse, he would be flying thirty feet in the air within seconds, but Draco did not look a bit scared. He didn't even feel the need to take out his wand. He looked smug—smug and in control.

"You're not going to hex me."

"How do you know that?" she barked.

"Because I said so."

Hermione breathed hard. She was scared, out of her mind. The staring game they were playing did nothing for Hermione's nerves, so with all her willpower, she yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!"

The spell sizzled out before it even left her wand.

Draco reached out and took the wand from her hand. He looked so angry, that Hermione could almost feel the rage radiating from him.

"You're not allowed to hurt me or harm me in any way, you bint." He tossed the wand to a dark corner. "Now, Mudblood, let's go over some rules. One, you may not tell anyone or anything about the necklace. You may not hint, converse, or even write about it. And two, you must do everything I tell you to do. But, of course, it's not like you have a choice."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "Oh, and the first thing I'm going to make you do," Draco said, "Don't talk—wait—don't _communicate_ with Pothead or the Weasel."

He turned his back and over his shoulder said, "I'll see you later…slave."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Short chapter. I don't know where I'm going with this. Opinions and ideas are welcome. 


End file.
